Thanksgiving
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Includes Naruto, InuYasha, Sailor Moon, Karin, and Yugioh!  Locking certain characters in a room to celebrate thanksgiving with each other is not a good idea.  One Shot


I don't own Naruto, Karin, Sailor Moon, InuYasha, and Yu-Gi-Oh! This is how my Thanksgiving sort of went but less humorous.

**Thanksgiving!**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

Thanksgiving, the very American holiday, that is celebrated on every fourth Thursday of November. Thanksgiving is the time of year when you give thanks for all you have, eat turkey, watch football, and take an afternoon nap. Unfortunately it is the time of year when one has to spend time with family members that one does not particularly get along with or old friends that annoy the hell of you. And, thus, the author decides to stick the characters of Naruto, Karin, Sailor Moon, InuYasha, and Yu-Gi-Oh in a room for Thanksgiving.

Imagine many tables filled with all the Thanksgiving food and its trimmings. Imagine a juicy turkey, delicious stuffing, sweet cranberry sauce, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, various fresh and cooked vegetables, and for dessert—pumpkin pie, apple pie, blueberry pie, cheesecake, cookies, fudge, and ice cream. That all sounds good does it not?

"What is this," demanded InuYasha, poking the sweet potatoes. He wished he had some ramen noodles right now.

"Why are there vegetables," complained Naruto and Sailor Moon (Serena, Usagi, or Bunny). This was the table for the title characters. The line up was for this table—InuYasha, Karin, Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Yugi. There was a few other tables—one for the love interests of the main characters, one for the best friend and/or rival of the main characters, one for the villain of choice from each series, and one for the characters that just are plain superb.

"Why can't I sit with Sakura-chan," whined Naruto, stuffing food into his face.

"I want to be with Mamo-chan," whined Usagi. Mamo-chan is Tuxedo Mask, Mamoru, or Darien. InuYasha, Karin, and Yugi were eating watching Naruto and Usagi dump piles of food down their throats, honestly InuYasha eats a lot but not that much.

Meanwhile at table two with the love interest, all was quiet. The order at this table was Kagome, Kenta, Sakura, Winner, Hinata, Mamoru, and Anzu. Actually Kagome was angry because she thought she would be in the main characters table and InuYasha at this table instead. Kenta was eating without complaint. Sakura was angry because she was placed at a table for love interests of the main characters, for her that is Naruto! Winner was thrilled to be here and was spouting nonsense. Hinata cannot stop blushing and neither can Anzu. Mamoru was just sitting there eating without complaint like Kenta.

Over at table three, we have the best friend/rival of the main characters, in other words all the cold or hot tempered types. Here sat Sesshomaru, Miroku, Maki, Sasuke, Rei (Sailor Mars), Kaiba and Jou. Unfortunately that is the line up for that table. Jou and Kaiba were arguing as usual, while Rei and Maki were very uncomfortable sitting near Sasuke and Maki was also uncomfortable sitting next to Miroku. Miroku was acting like nothing was going on and Sesshomaru was glaring at the human food. This Sesshomaru did not eat human food.

"LISTEN HERE MONEYBAGS, STOP CALLING ME A MUTT," growled Jou.

"I would but you sound like one," said Kaiba, smirking. Both men death glared each other and Rei was getting annoyed.

"SHUT UP AND EAT," yelled Rei.

"Yes, ma'am," said Jou, pouting.

"Who are you to order me around girl? Do you know who I am," asked Kaiba.

"For the love of all the sane in this world, do what the girl says," said Sasuke, blankly. "You are just a puny normal human without your stupid cards."

"Say that again, chicken head," snapped Kaiba. Sasuke twitched. He must be the bigger man and not snap the rich boy's neck and feed his corpse to his snakes. Hmm, yeah maybe this was not such a good idea…cough.

Meanwhile table four all the baddies sat. Well not all the baddies just Akatsuki, Orochimaru/Kabuto, and Naraku. Since technically there are no bad guys in Karin and in both Yu-Gi-Oh and Sailor Moon, their bad guys are all destroyed; those are the bad guys sitting at the table. Unfortunately for the good guys, the author seems to believe that instead of eating they are plotting evil stuff.

"Interesting," said Naraku, looking at Akatsuki's plans. Uh oh…

Anyway, at the last table or the characters that I claim are just awesome and cool. From Karin we have Ren and Anju; from InuYasha we have Sango, Rin, Kohaku, Shippo and Kirara; from Yu-Gi-Oh we have Mokuba, Isis, Marik, and Bakura; from Sailor Moon we have Ami, Minako, Mako-chan, Chibi-Usa, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru; and from Naruto we have Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sai, Suigetsu, Shino, Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari.

"Why the hell am I here? I could be out with a hot girl right now drinking her blood," snarled Ren, moody. Anju just blankly stared at the food.

"Bakura," said Marik.

"Marik," said Bakura. They have been death glaring each other since they arrived. Isis was just there getting a large headache. Mokuba was eating all the desserts first getting a sugar high.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! SETO! I WANT MORE CAKE AND PIE AND SWEETS! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH," laughed Mokuba, crazily.

"WHO'S THE FOOL THAT GAVE HIM SUGAR," demanded Kaiba, breaking from arguing with Sasuke.

"I did," said Rin, sweetly.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…."

"I would not finish that statement if I were you," said Sesshomaru, giving off demonic aura. Kaiba glared at him. Sesshomaru, not the type of guy to back down from a challenge glared back. Meanwhile the author snuck in the room to give Ren and Anju some blood from…you don't want to know. The author snuck back out before anyone could notice.

Naruto, then, decided to go over to Sakura's table. He read the sign that was hanging there. "Love Interest(s) of the main characters." Naruto blinked at Hinata.

"Ne, Hinata you like me?"

"EEP!!"

"Seriously wow, I would have never thought that," said Naruto. While Naruto was unwittingly torturing poor Hinata, Suigetsu and Gaara along a bit too well and plotting to kill whoever stuck them in this room to celebrate a holiday that does not even exist in their world. Ami, Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka were trying to find a way out of here. Chibi-Usa was sitting next to Rin, eating her fill of food.

"Look at all the cute girls," said Jiraiya, grinning perversely.

"Don't even think about it," said Tsunade, threatening waving her fist in front of his face. Kakashi was reading Icha Icha Paradise, as usual.

"So Kankurou do you think we should get Gaara away from that guy," said Temari.

"You do it, he listens to you more," said Kankurou.

"NARUTO, WOULD YOU LEAVE POOR HINATA ALONE?! SHANNARO," yelled Sakura, whacking Naruto. Sasuke snorted.

"You think this is funny Sasuke-teme," asked Naruto, getting in Sasuke's face.

"Yeah, dobe, I think so," said Sasuke.

"That's it I'm kicking your ass," said Naruto.

"Now, now let's save the fighting for the actual series," said Shino, bringing out his bugs onto them. Suddenly no one wanted to eat anymore. And a few girls threw up. Ah Thanksgiving what a joyous holiday!

End.


End file.
